Avec moi
by Just becci
Summary: This is a tt fan fiction i put me into.It starts off with funky TIM and then on to the Story!Romance in the Air when a new villian,Perry Mental,Unleashes a deadly chemical in to the vents of the tower.Unfortunatly in the spare room.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Computer addicts

It was a very lazy and 'laid back' week for the titans and they were absorbing every second of it. After the brotherhood of evil was defeated the titans had very little to do. As they had so much time the titans decided to have 'improvements' installed in to the tower. Cyborg had the honour of doing so.

"There you have it y'all!"

"TIM"

Cyborg was ecstatic as this was his first intercommunications device he had started and finished, the rest lay in a box entitled 'to-do'.

The titans peered at the screen of the computer at the page which had a Picture of Cyborg and a box for his password.

"Err… Hi" Raven mumbled and nothing more.

"C'MON Y'ALL TELL ME IS THIS KOOL OR WHAT?" Cyborg was craving for some one to congratulate him on a job well done.

"What is it anyways?" Beast boy asked, coincidently the very one was on every mind in the room except Cyborg of course.

"IT is called TIM."Cyborg replied.

"TIM is short for …

Titans

Instant

Messaging.

We each have one in our rooms. And it connects us to every titan in the universe!"

But by the time he was finished they were already getting used to TIM as he called it.

_**Welcomes to TIM.Do not give out your password.**_

_**Beast boy signed in.**_

_**Beast boy: Wow this is so kool!**_

_**Beast boy: Am I the only one here?**_

_**Beast boy: Hello?**_

_**Beast boy: IM THE GREATEST TITAN EVER!**_

_**Raven has joined the conversation.**_

_**Raven: Really?**_

_**Beast boy: RAVEN WTF HOW DID U SEE THAT?**_

**_Raven: I have you blocked but I like watching you make a fool of yourself. And second what is WTF?_**

_**Beast boy: ERRRM you don't want to know.**_

_**Tameranian-mustard signed on.**_

_**Beast boy: Who's this guy?**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: Hello friend's glorious news! I can use our new friend the TIM._**

_**Raven: Hey starfire!**_

_**Beast boy: Star what's with the name?**_

_**Raven: and how did you change it?**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: I asked the TIM._**

_**Beast boy: WHAT?  
**_

_**Raven signed out.**_

_**BlueSteel signed in.**_

**_BlueSteel: so how'd like TIM?_**

_**BlueSteel: It is kool like!**_

_**Beast boy: Cyborg!**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: Greeting friend._**

_**BlueSteel: Tameranian-mustard?**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: My two most beloved things._**

_**Beast boy: The way isn't Robin there?**_

_**Darkness falls has signed in.**_

_**Boy wonder has joined the conversation.**_

_**Boy wonder: BEASTBOY IM GONNA KILL YOU!**_

_**Beast boy: Hey How do you change your name because im the only one who hasn't.**_

_**Boy wonder has signed out.**_

_**Beast boy: OOps**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: My friends is that the alarm._**

_**Darkness Falls: I think it is.**_

_**Darkness Falls: Bluesteels Cyborg correct?**_

_**Bluesteel: Hell Yea!**_

**_Beast boy signed out._**

_**Beast boy signed in.**_

_**Bluesteel: Ok?**_

_**Bluesteel: what happen there?**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: maybe it is our friend TIM?_**

_**Beast boy: Raven**_

_**Darkness Falls: yea?**_

_**Beast boy: I've always liked Terra better than you!**_

_**Darkness Falls: What….**_

_**Beast boy signed out.**_

_**Boy wonder signed in.**_

_**Boy wonder: Serves him Right!**_

**_Darkness Falls: WELL SO WHAT I DON'T CARE! Screw you! BB_**

_**Darkness falls signed out.**_

_**Bluesteel: Robin that wasn't you was it?**_

_**Boy wonder: What it was a joke!**_

**_Tameranian-mustard: I fear our friend, Raven, is upset._**

**_Boy wonder: What….?_**

**_Bluesteel signed out._**

_**Tameranian-mustard: Robin what have you done?**_

_**Tameranian-mustard has signed out.**_

_**Boy wonder has signed out.**_

Every one sat in their rooms just staring at a blank screen, all except beast boy was in a closet, tied up and motionless.

Robin looked out of his doorway and saw the red flash of the alarm. The Alarm had been going for 10 minutes anything could have happened to the town.

Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Please Please Please!"

"I'll only be five minutes!"

"Please its looks so kool!"

A Teenage girl pleaded with her mother in the middle of a large traffic jam. The girl was interested in the goings on inside an Electronics store farer up the street!

"No!"

"You know I didn't want to come here for my holiday! So sit down. This town is filled to the brim of burglars and thieves and monsters and weird stuff happening. For all you know you could get out of the car and be squished or eaten or something disastrous!"

The girl's mother was quite annoyed as she was out voted in to coming here.

So the girl sat still, peering out the window. Like a bird in a cage she was trip to the normal, safe, boring world were imaginations were compressed until they disappeared and are never thought of again. She had this feeling within her that she was not made for academical needs but to do something different of different values and aspirations.

About 3 or 4 minutes later a blue and white car sped down the street towards the store. The girl was amazed as in the distance the vehicle stopped out side the store and five people got out. Two hovered above the ground and flew over to the store and one of them shoot green bolts of energy. Then 3 others immerged from the car, one appeared to be a greenish colour and one was a robot like thing. The other looked human enough.

"MOM look please let me out!"

The girl Screamed at the top of her lungs! She felt she needed to see this. She pushed the door open and immerged from the car as the, what seemed like and Energy/electric, monster came from the shop and started zipping cars and things for electricity and as it did so it grew much greater in size. The girl ran towards it for a greater look and as she did one of the flying people was sent flying by one of its energy tentacles. She was hurt badly.

"Nooo!" The Teenage girl cried out as she ran in front of the injured person. She though her arms open ready to embrace all that stood in her way. No one knows why she did it but she did. In an instant fate was set on a different path.

"BECCI" the mother cried and fell to the ground enraged with pain, guilt and anger.


End file.
